


Геката снова ложится в руки

by Insasha



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Синон ложится на изготовку
Kudos: 2





	Геката снова ложится в руки

"Геката" снова ложится в руки —  
Единственная за жизнь подруга:  
Не бросит и не предаст Асаду...  
А Сино большего и не надо.  
Синон с "Гекатой" неразделимы —  
И очень редко выходит мимо,  
И нет ни мысли продать винтовку...

Синон ложится на изготовку.


End file.
